memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Chemical compounds
Chemical Compounds There are quite a number of chemical compounds (including drugs), both real and fictional, mentioned in various episodes. I think a Category:Chemical compounds might be helpful to organize these, many of which are not currently categorized at all. Renegade54 22:04, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) * Sure, why not. Support. --From Andoria with Love 21:04, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) * Support (after all, it was my suggestion!) -- Renegade54 14:12, 30 January 2006 (UTC) **Can we go ahead and get this category created now? If not, what do we still need? -- Renegade54 19:11, 13 February 2006 (UTC) * Because that only touchs on a small part of a larger whole. See the suggestions below for Category:Materials. --Alan del Beccio 19:26, 13 February 2006 (UTC) ** And also because there really isn't an existing list to create it from. --Alan del Beccio 20:06, 13 February 2006 (UTC) *A list still needs to be compiled at some point, so we know what exactly is in mind for this category. --Alan del Beccio 10:05, 6 March 2006 (UTC) *A list has been compiled (and I have added 64 more to it), it is Chemical compounds. --OuroborosCobra 08:24, 14 June 2006 (UTC) ::Support Can we get some action on this? Or at least an idea what still needs to be done? --OuroborosCobra talk 04:41, 10 July 2006 (UTC) Category:Chemical compounds :Note: I'm not really sure what happened here. Seems as if this was suggested and supported for a second time... -- Cid Highwind 18:59, 16 August 2006 (UTC) ::It was a question of whether Category:Chemical compounds should be a subcategory of Category:Materials or not. The New Category page probably wasn't the right place for the discussion to take place, though. -- Renegade54 19:30, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Right now, this is a subcategory to Category:Materials. The thing is, a great many members of this category are not materials. Renegade54 seems to have already started removing the materials category from many of the chemical compounds (example: carbon dioxide). I propose that "Chemical compounds" be made into its own seperate category, instead of a subcategory of materials. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:38, 24 July 2006 (UTC) :I guess it all depends on how you define a "material", too. The heading for Category:Materials says it's a "list of all materials and substances", and I'd certainly classify carbon dioxide as a "substance"... but so is almost anything (physical) that I can think of. I'm not sure where one leaves off and the other begins. I made Category:Chemical compounds a subcategory of Category:Materials because that was how it was discussed at Category talk:Chemical compounds, but it certainly doesn't have to be a subcategory. I also made Category:Drugs a subcategory of Category:Chemical compounds, since I can't think of a drug that wouldn't be a chemical compound. :) -- Renegade54 20:58, 24 July 2006 (UTC) ::Chemical compunds should have been a subcategory of materials when it was created... I coulda sworn it was. Just an observation. :P --From Andoria with Love 10:32, 25 July 2006 (UTC) :::Unless I totally missed something (which is entirely possible), it wasn't. :P Also, if an article is put into a category that is a subcategory of another, should it be removed from the parent category, or should it remain in both? From what I've seen before, it should be in one or the other but not both... but I could be wrong there, too! -- Renegade54 15:07, 25 July 2006 (UTC)